Just Before Dawn
by samuraistar
Summary: The moments between Mrs. Brisby's incredible act and the morning after. One-shot, slight Brisby/Justin.


Hey, kids and people! I'm samuraistar, debuting my first-ever Secret of NIMH story! (And until I come up with another one, the only Secret of NIMH story)

First let me express my indignation that Secret of NIMH is under "Misc. Movies!" _Miscellaneous?!?_This is one of the best movies ever made, and it's miscellaneous? It's an outrage, in my opinion (can you tell I'm a Don Bluth fan?).

Second I'd like to dedicate this short little one-shot to my little friend **DramioneLove6**, my fellow NIMH fan! Love ya!

Thirdly, I don't actually support the Justin/Brisby pairing, because even in fan fiction, I just don't think I'd put a mouse with a rat. (please don't lynch me, J/B fans!)

Oh, and I don't own anything to do with NIMH, which you know.

* * *

_"Friends, tonight we journey to Thorn Valley. We will leave no tracks, no evidence that the Rats of NIMH ever existed. Come."_—Justin, _The Secret of NIMH_

* * *

**Just Before Dawn****:**The moments between Mrs. Brisby's incredible act and the morning after. One-shot, slightly Brisby/Justin (for those of you who pair them up).

It was the most incredible sight the rats of NIMH had ever seen.

The amulet they'd always heard about, the one Nicodemus had kept so safely hidden, was displaying its power at last, glowing brilliantly in the hands of a humble fieldmouse whose only wish was to save her children.

They watched in amazement as the cinderblock home of the Brisbys rose from the mud in the light of the amulet, floated from its spot, and came to gently land in the shelter of the stone, fitting snugly into a dip under the overhang.

The light retreated along the rope back to the magic stone and it stopped glowing; exhausted, Mrs. Brisby laid down where she was and curled into a ball while the rats watched her with wonderment and concern. It was a while before the leadership part of Justin's brain kicked back in, so caught up was he in the moment.

"The children," he said distractedly, "Someone check on the children!" Some of the rats ran to the house while he and Mr. Ages carefully approached Mrs. Brisby.

"Mrs. Brisby?" said Justin quietly as he knelt behind her to let her breathe. He lightly touched her shoulder and her eyes slowly opened.

"Timmy," she muttered, "Martin…Teresa…"

"It's all right, my dear," Mr. Ages said gently.

"Your children are safe, thanks to you," said Justin as he carefully picked her up, cradling her like a baby. She wrapped her cape tightly around herself and huddled against him.

"Cynthia," she mumbled again, "Timmy…"

"Come, Justin," said Mr. Ages, "Let's take her inside. She'll calm down once she sees the children." Justin followed the limping mouse to the Brisby home with the mother of the family mumbling her children's names over and over as she wavered on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Justin," she asked, struggling to wake up all the way, "where are my children?" He smiled as they entered the house.

"They're right here, Mrs. Brisby," he said. The children all crowded around them.

"Mother, are you all right?" Teresa cried anxiously.

"What'd you do to my mother, you big rat?" Martin demanded.

"Your mother's perfectly fine," he said, "She's just exhausted. Could I sit her down somewhere?"

Teresa got a comfortable chair by the stove, where Mr. Ages was getting a small fire going.

"Thank you, Justin," said Mrs. Brisby, "Children." She picked up Cynthia in her lap and held her two eldest children closely.

"Oh, Mother," said Teresa tearfully, "We were so scared, but then the house lit up and flew in the air!"

"And the black stuff went away!" added Cynthia.

"I wasn't scared, Mom," said Martin.

"Yes, you were," Teresa accused.

"Was not," he retorted.

"Children," said their mother, "It doesn't matter now. What matters is that we're together and we're safe." She touched her son's face and flinched.

"What's wrong?" asked Martin.

"My hands," she seethed painfully, "They got burned when I touched the stone."

"The stone?" Teresa repeated, "You mean your necklace?"

"Yes," she answered as she held it up for them to see, "It's very special." She then told them the whole miraculous story, which made them more in awe of her than ever. While she talked, Mr. Ages prepared an aloe ointment for her hands.

"Here you are," he said, "Keep this on your hands and tomorrow, wrap them up."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ages," she said fervently, "Thank you for all you've done for us." The old mouse sighed.

"Jonathan was a dear friend to me," he said softly, "It's the very least I could do." Just then a rat stepped halfway through the door.

"Justin, Mr. Ages," he reported, "We've cleared everything out through the emergency exits and cleaned up the equipment."

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Justin asked. The rat nodded.

"Nicodemus is shrouded and ready," he added, "We've buried Jenner and Sullivan under the rosebush."

"Well, Jenner finally got what he wanted," Justin said ironically, "What about the colony?"

"It's demolished," the rat said satisfyingly, "They'll never know we've even seen the place. We've also got a stretcher for Mr. Ages."

"How do you like that, old timer?" Justin smiled, "Don't _you_ feel special!"

"Flibbertigibbets," he replied with an impatiently waving hand as he turned to the Brisbys. "Mrs. Brisby," he said, "I'm leaving with the rats. If these children of yours ever get sick again, you'll know where to find me."

"Of course," she nodded and stood, "Thank you again, Mr. Ages. We won't forget your kindness to us."

"No, I don't imagine so," he chuckled and gently shook her hand, "Take care, Mrs. Brisby." He started to limp away. "So long, children; mind your mother, now!"

"Goodbye, Mr. Ages," Teresa waved, "Thank you for helping Timmy!"

"Nonsense," he replied as he hobbled up the stairs, "I only ground up a powder. It was your mother that moved heaven and earth to save him, and all of you." He half-turned back with the curtain in his hand.

"Remember, my dear," he said, "There is no greater power on earth than a mother's love. It can work the greatest of miracles." With that, Mr. Ages left the Brisby home. The other rat looked at Justin.

"I'll be out in a minute," said the new leader of the rats. He went to Mrs. Brisby.

"Justin," she said first, "I can't begin to thank you for all you've done, especially with Jenner. I had no idea he'd actually try to…"

"Don't worry about it," he waved off, "Jonathan would have done the same for any of us." He knelt on one knee and leaned forward a bit to make eye contact.

"Incidentally," he said gently, "Jonathan would have been proud of you." She looked down.

"Thank you, Justin," she said quietly, "Listen." She removed the amulet and held it out by the chain. "I want you to take this with you."

"No, Mrs. Brisby," he objected, "Jonathan left that for you!"

"I know," she said, "and I'm grateful he did…but the stone's power is too much for me. It already burned my hands and drained so much of my energy. I don't think I could withstand its glow again." Now _she_ made eye contact.

"Nicodemus told me courage of the heart was very rare…and you are the bravest rat I've ever met. I wouldn't entrust it to anyone else." She held it out to him. "Please, Justin," she finished, "Take the amulet." Finally Justin accepted it; he put it around his neck and tucked the stone safely under his shirt.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brisby," he said humbly, "This means a lot. I think it goes without saying that you and your family will always be welcome in Thorn Valley." He delicately lifted her hand and kissed it.

"You're a fine woman, Mrs. Brisby," he smiled kindly, "The Rats of NIMH will never forget you." She placed her other hand over his.

"Godspeed, Justin," she smiled, "You'll make a fine leader." He smiled again and stood up.

"Take good care of your mother, kids," he saluted before making his way upstairs. Like Mr. Ages, he hesitated at the front door.

"We'll send word as soon as we're settled in," he said, "Goodbye until then!" His tail swept out the door behind him; the children scampered out and their mother followed them.

the Brisby family stood together on top of their house and watched in the fading darkness as the last of the Rats of NIMH scurried away into the dewy grass like mysterious shadows in an enchanted forest. Mrs. Brisby's heart sank; it was almost like losing Jonathan all over again.

_'Safe journey, my friends,'_ she prayed with a hand over her heart.

"Come, children," she said with a smile, "Let's go check on Timmy."

"Yes, Mother," they said and walked with her back into their house.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
This probably wasn't so exciting, but I didn't figure the aftermath of Mrs. Brisby's Sailor Moon stunt would be; she's exhausted, for crying out loud! She needed a break!

Did I keep everyone in character? I know I had Mrs. Brisby talk more than she probably did in the movie, but whatever.

So…reviews, please! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to come up with another one someday!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
